


other people's relationships

by inmylife



Series: 30 ways to hold [6]
Category: PRISTIN (Band), 우주소녀 | Cosmic Girls | WJSN
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gossip, idol producer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 14:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15317850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmylife/pseuds/inmylife
Summary: jieqiong/cheng xiao + in bed





	other people's relationships

**Author's Note:**

> 30 ways to hold: 30 short fics based on tumblr user tiptoe39's list of prompts having to do with cuddling!

"I'm tired~," Xiao whines, flopping onto the mattress. 

 

"Hey," mutters Jieqiong, because Xiao has just flopped directly onto Jieqiong's stomach and may have pushed some air out. "Oof." 

 

"Let me sleep on you," wheedles Xiao. "I'm exhausted and frustrated and sad. Hing!" Xiao sticks her lips out and swipes her fist by her face in a mimicry of WJSN's Happy choreography.

 

"You're an ass," Jieqiong sighs, but scoots over obligingly so Xiao can invade Jieqiong's bed without suffocating Jieqiong herself. "Why are you sad?"

 

"Zhengting ge!" Xiao practically shouts it. "He's - I'm - he's being stupid and doesn't have any self-esteem!" 

 

"Xiao." Jieqiong has to hold back a laugh. "Baby. He's a grown man. He isn't your responsibility."

 

"But he is!" Xiao punches the air a few times, and once again, Jieqiong tries her best not to let out a giggle. "Yuehua! He's the - the - I'm -"

 

"Xiao, baby." Jieqiong rolls over so she's on top of Xiao's chest. "Calm down. I know he's your friend and you're worried about him, but he'll be fine. At least one of the Yuehua boys are bound to get into the top nine, which means Yuehua will debut a boy group here, which means Zhengting will debut. Chill." 

 

Xiao doesn't say anything to this, just lets out a huff that blows up onto Jieqiong's face. 

 

"I know. I bet it's weird for Jiaer ge too, with Qin Fen and the other one - god, who's the other one who's his friend?" Xiao shrugs beneath her. "But you have to calm down." 

 

Xiao makes a face. 

 

"I hope you know you're cute, Xiao." 

 

"Since the fuck when," Xiao murmurs. 

 

"Language! I'll have Nayoung unnie tell Exy unnie and Exy unnie will chew you out when we go back to Korea."

 

"I bet Nayoung unnie didn't raise a snitch," Xiao mumbles, a smile spreading. 

 

"Hey!" Jieqiong feels her eyes widen in disbelief. "Nayoung unnie raised a bad bitch, Xiao, and nothing else!" 

 

"She raised Yeonjung," Xiao reasons, "and she's a little shit. Do with that what you like."

 

They pause, Jieqiong simply resting her head on Xiao's chest and listening to her breathe. 

 

"He's ignoring his boyfriend," Xiao says after a long time. 

 

"The dancing boy from my show?" Jieqiong clarifies. 

 

Xiao nods. "I don't know what happened. I'm friends with Eunki, too - the boyfriend - from school. He called me and I brought the phone over to Zhengting ge to say hi and he just left." 

 

"Long distance is hard," Jieqiong nods sagely. 

 

"Lucky we've never had to do it, mm?" 

 

Jieqiong nods. "And lucky that we've got the brat to keep us in contact."   
  


"I never thought I'd be lucky to have Yoo Yeonjung," Xiao jokes. 

 

"But we're lucky to have her," Jieqiong says, and then adds, in a lower, breathier voice, "and I'm lucky to have you." 

 

"Hey! You cheesy - get off me!" Xiao shoves Jieqiong off the bed (it's Jieqiong's own bed, mind) and Jieqiong lands on the floor with a thump. 

 

"You're the worst girlfriend ever." Jieqiong grumbles.

 

When Xiao replies, it's sunny. "You love me." 

**Author's Note:**

> not overly satisfied with this... also, is this ship not a common tag yet? bruh. 
> 
> find me on tumblr (zhengkis) or twitter (missyehana)!


End file.
